Cruda Realidad
by Amedelune
Summary: Solo ella sabe que ocurrio aquella noche,pero lo que ella no sabe es que mas de un persona esta atando cabos, una mentira un hecho un porque, 5 capitulo !
1. ¿Que pasa? I

_Hola a todos, pues todos lo personajes son de Rowling, pero aun asi yo les invento muchas historias, este es mi primer fic, pues la historia es algo diferente a las demas espero que le guste, porfa dejenme rewies._

**¿ Que pasa? I **

Ella estaba en el gran comedor, como siempre, para no perder la rutina, para todos era un día igual al de ayer, menos para ella, desde aquel día todo su mundo cambio, para bien o para mal, eso ella no lo sabia.

Todos comían con muy buena gana, ella tenia hambre ese día se había levantado con mucho apetito, pero en el trascurso hacia el comedor, esta se había ido acabado para transformarse en nauseas.

Ella demostraba ser fuerte ante sus amigos, pero nadie mas que ella sabia que era muy frágil que tenia miedo, a la realidad, a su presente y su futuro, le tenia miedo a la verdad, a lo que ella quería hacer oídos sordos pero cada día iba siendo mas difícil, no escuchar la verdad.

Estas bien?

Si claro, porque?

Porque llevas casi 1 semana sin comer casi nada, respondió su amigo con preocupación.

No te preocupes que estoy bien, a aparte yo si como

Si claro...pero este al ver que iba a replicar no le dio tiempo...come algo, que me pones nervioso, le recalco su otro amigo

Aja, afirmo el otro

Ya comí si no se han dado cuenta

No nos respondas a si, en especial a mi, tras de que nos preocupamos por ti y ahora tu nos reclamas, es el colmo...agradece que estas en mi lista de personas que me preocupan, que son muy pocas...

Ahí, pues muchas gracias por que se preocupen por mi, y sabes?

Dijo ella señalando al ultimo que hablo, y dedicándole una mirada especialmente fría, (cosa rara en ella) ella iba a continuar pero una ganas de vomitar no la dejaron terminar y tuvo que salir corriendo en dirección a los baños, que afortunadamente estaban muy cerca del comedor.

Entro a un cubículo y devolvió lo poco que había probado, se quedo ahí encerrada mientras lloraba, desconsolada, recordando todo, lo que había ocurrido aquel día.

Mientras ella estaba encerrada, al baño entraron dos amigas ..que venían hablando animadamente, pero al escuchar que alguien lloraba se callaron y esperaron a que ese alguien abriera la puerta.

Cuando logro calmarse un poco, recogió su mochila y dirigió la mirada hacia su reloj de muñeca, las 7:45 tenia 15 minutos para llegar al aula de pociones, que mala suerte, pensó ella, yo enferma y tras de todo pociones, una idea cruzó su mente, no ir a clase por lo menos hasta que estuviera mejor, pero no, esa idea se borro cuando recordó que sus 2 amigos le reclamarían y la acosarían de preguntas hasta el cansancio sobre su falta a clase, a si que sin mas iba a abrir la puerta cuando sintió nuevamente otra nausea, bajo la tapa del retrete y se sentó.

A fuera del cubículo esperaban dos personas, ellas no eran de las típicas niñas que le interesa saber la suerte de todo el mundo, pero había algo que las mantenía allí para entre las 4 paredes del baño, expectantes.

De repente sintieron como la chica del cubículo quitaba el pasador y abría la puerta.

Lo que me faltaba pensó la chica

Que pasara con ella? Pensaron las amigas al mismo tiempo

_hasta aqui el 1 capi, quien es la chica? respuesta en el 2 capi... bye._


	2. ¿Que pasa? II

Hola aqui el 2 capi...ojala les guste.

**Que pasa? II **

A fuera del cubículo esperaban dos personas, ellas no eran de las típicas niñas que le interesa saber la suerte de todo el mundo, pero había algo que las mantenía allí para entre las 4 paredes del baño, expectantes.

De repente sintieron como la chica del cubículo quitaba el pasador y abría la puerta.

Lo que me faltaba pensó la chica

Que pasara con ella? Pensaron las amigas al mismo tiempo

Se les perdió algo? Ah no ya se vienen a admirar mi belleza...ja! dijo la niña con arrogancia.

No, no veníamos a eso, veníamos al baño, antes de las clases, y escuchamos a alguien llorar...

Obviamente no era yo, como creen? Contesto con un tono molesto moviendo la cabeza.

Entonces ..continuo como si no hubiera escuchado eso...nos preocupamos, y esperamos a ver que era lo que pasaba.

Ahhh..pues saben que? Yo estoy muy bien y eso que escucharon eran alucinaciones (si como no) nosotros nunca lloramos

A pues ve y ese cuento se los hechas a tus amiguitos, o a alguien igual de estúpidos a ellos, porque ese cuento esta muy reforzado, se nota que no te has mirado al espejo.

Mira a ver con quien te metes Sangre sucia infeliz..

Jalándole al respeto,

Pero mira quien habla, Weasley

Sabes? Nos preocupamos por ti, así no hubiéramos sabido quien estaba detrás de la puerta del cubicuelo, porque todas las personas necesitan un apoyo, y nosotras se lo queríamos brindar, sin importar quien era...respondió Ginny bastante agitada...pero vemos que nos equivocamos...

Ambas amigas se giraron sobre sus talones cuando sintieron que algo caía al piso, cuando se voltearon, vieron con horror que se había desmayado, a si que sin pensarlo tanto se devolvieron sobre sus pasos a auxiliar a la chica.

Llevémosla a la enfermería, propuso herm cuando estuvo sentada al lado de la chica

Como crees Herm, es una locura, porque no sabemos que tienes, a aparte ella pesa mucho, y por lo que parece ella no quiere que sus amigos sepan, a si que es mejor esperar a que se despierte ella sola.

Y si no se despierta?

No es para tanto, no seas paranoica...mas bien tráeme un vaso de agua.

Herm conjuro un vaso de agua y entre ella y Ginny le abrieron la boca a la slytherin e intentaron mojársela un poco, al ver que esto no funciono, decidieron echarle el agua encima,

Ves ya se esta despertando, fue una gran idea, hincho el pecho de orgullo

Si ginn toca reconocértelo, respondió herm riéndose.

La chica se empezó a mover, empezó a abrir los ojos pesadamente y cuando entorno la vista vio con horror que las 2 leonas seguían ahí, pero ella sin ánimos de insultarlas o humillarlas decidió hacer el esfuerzo de sentarse, pero esta muy débil, así que ambas amigas la ayudaron.

Cuando estuvo incorporada, le vinieron unas ganas horribles de vomitar, a si que sin mas remedio se paro con mucho esfuerzo y corrió al retrete mas cercano, esto dejo en blanco a ambas gryffindors por un segundo, mientras la chica salía del baño, ellas se miraron y sin decir palabra dejaron al lado su orgullo y rencores, ya que ella necesitaba de mucha ayuda. Casi después de 5 minutos salió, logro caminar hacia las gryffindors, y sin mas se sentó entre ambas y se puso a llorar, Ginny se esperaba esta reacción, a si que sin mas le pasó un brazo por encima la abrazo, herm en cambio quedo en shock al ver como la slytherin se desmoronaba ante sus ojos.

La campana que daba el inicio de las clases sonó, poco tiempo después, la chica levanto la mirada y se intento calmar, que irónico, yo estar así ante dos gryffindors, pensó, pero eso ya no le importaba, porque en la ultima vomitada, también había vomitado su orgullo, arrogancia, egoísmo...

Emmm...gr..Hermione es mejor que te vayas a clase, lo mismo que tu, dijo dirigiendo sus ojos rojos hacia Ginny.

No señorita de aquí ninguna de va a mover hasta que te veamos mejor.

–Ginny-

Pero es mejor que se vayan yo miro como me las arreglo.

No, rotundamente, no te vamos a dejar sola- Herm-

Pero van a levantar sospechas a demás tu eres prefecta, no puedes faltar ,y mucho menos a pociones.

Bueno esta bien ella va a clase pero yo me quedo contigo, te parece?

Aunque ella quería estar sola, le agradeció mucho el gesto a la gryffindor, porque en el fondo de su ser no quería estar sola.

Hermione se paro, le dirigió una mirada significativa a Ginny y salió del baño.

Ginny, espero a que desapareciera, y se levanto a cerrar la puerta del baño, puso un hechizo contra ruido, y uno para que nadie lo pudiera abrir.

Bueno, no se que te pasa, pero no te voy a presionar, para que me digas, simplemente te quiero dejar claro, que ni yo ni herm vamos a decir nada, también que cuando estemos las 3 dejamos de ser slytherin y gryffindors, bueno?

Bueno, respondió con voz apesumbrada, porque te importo tanto? Si yo siempre te he humillado, nunca te he determinado, y nuestro trato no es ejemplar, a si que no entiendo?

A pues mira, no le des tantas vueltas a las cosas, le decía mientras se acercaba a la chica, solo te queremos ayudar, porque a si tu casa este en contra de eso, todas las personas necesitamos a alguien, para desahogarnos, para que nos haga felices y para que a veces nos recuerden lo miserables que somos...por algún motivo la slytherin se rió.

Era una noche clara, con el cielo estrellado y lo iluminaba una hermosa luna, una chica la contemplaba, desde su ventana.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que yo, iba a encontrar refugio en Ginny Weasley y Hemione granger, me hubiera muera muerto de la risa y de paso le hubiera echado millones de maleficios por decir semejante estupidez, pero aquí estoy, yo, la que creía que todo lo podía y lo tenia, ahora mi mayor apoyo son las 2 leonas que a pesar de todo, me perdonaron y se que ellas nunca me fallaran, pero que hermosa esta la noche...exclamo para si viendo hacia el cielo y el infinito...hace mucho que no me sentía tan bien, hace mucho que no podía comer bien, hace mucho que no me daba cuenta que todo lo que necesito esta a mi alrededor; aunque no les he contado mi problema me sintió una persona nueva, siento que me he renovado, como me pudo suceder una cosa así? Eso yo no lo se, y ni el mas grandes de los sabios lo sabe, solo se que desde hoy soy una Pansy parkinson nueva. Y con estos pensamientos ella se fue a dormir como hacia mucho no lo hacia.


	3. Un paso

Hola como están? Les quiero agradecer por los rewies, y espero que me dejen mas. Si tienen alguna pregunta dejen un rewie y se las respondo al e-mail. 

dore-Malfoy: muchas gracias por tus 2 rewies, encanta que te hubiera gustado, gracias por todo. 

Berenice Williams: Aquí va el 3 capi, ojala Tm. te guste. 

Al final de algunas conversaciones pongo una letra que este la inicial del nombre del personaje. Y si esta en cursiva es el pensamiento de un personaje.  


**Un paso hacia la verdad. **

Pansy se levanto temprano con la esperanza de no encontrase a ningún slytherin, mientras bajaba los escalones que conducían hacia la sala iba pensando en una excusa creíble en el caso que se encontrara a alguien y la empezara a cuestionar, al llegar al ultimo peldaño, respiro hondo, y bajo para ver que la sala estaba casi vacía habían unos chicos de 1 y 2 año, de resto no había nadie mas, estos ni se inmutaron cuando ella les paso por el lado con siguió, y rogó para que no la hubieran notado, por si alguno de sus amigos se le ocurría preguntarles y ellos le respondían que había salido muy temprano; ella caminaba por los pasillos, el ambiente del colegio estaba muy calmado, solo se escuchaba el retumbar de sus pisada y a veces el viento, de resto todo el colegio estaba dormido en un sueño profundo.

Decidió dirigirse hacia el comedor, solo habían unos cuantos alumnos, pero nadie importante (según ella), como hacia mucho que no comía bien esa mañana desayuno bien (a mi parecer muy bien), estaba tan concentrada en la comida, que no se dio cuenta cuando ciertos slytherin se le sentaban al lado.

Uno de ellos comenzó a carraspear, al comienzo de una forma muy disimulada , pero al ver que ella no le hacia caso, comenzó a hacerlo mas fuerte, la mitad de la mesa de slytherin se había volteado a ver que ocurría con el trío.

Pansy! Grito el otro poniendo la mano bruscamente sobre la mesa

AHH...respondió ella con voz como si acabar de despertar, ah hola como están...

Pues bi...iba responder uno, pero el otro, lo interrumpió de una forma muy grosera, Cállate, mira Pansy nosotros no veníamos a hacer charla de te, venimos a saber que pasa, porque si se te ha olvidado nosotros estamos a cargo tuyo y...

No no se me ha olvidado, pero creo que no tienen que estar encima mío para que estén a cargo mío, a parte si lo que te importa es si le voy a air a decir a tu padre que me dejaste sola unas horas, no..,.

Maldita sea, eso no me importa, respondió este levantando la voz y perdiendo la paciencia, en ese momento recibió un empujo por parte de su amigo, este le iba a reclamar, pero no le dio tiempo.

Haber Pansy, estamos aquí porque nos importas en serio, te notamos alejada, seca, pensativa, y sabes? Esa no es tu personalidad.

Lo que a ustedes le importa es que hace mucho(mientras decía eso sus ojos se comenzaron a encharcar, pero ella no iba dejar salir ni una lagrima y menos delante de ellos) que no me acuesto con ningún hombre, _Calma Pansy_..._1... 2 3... ._ y en especial con ustedes, pues les toco buscarse otra...y con estas palabras termino su chocolate, que paso de ser dulce a un amargo y se paro.

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida del comedor sintió un par de miradas encima de ella.

Estúpidos, me van a venir a convencer que ahora les importo, seguro a ellos no les imparta si estoy feliz o me quiero suicidar, solo el sexo...malditos. cerro lo ojos para calmarse se hecho agua fría a la cara, estaba haciendo respiraciones profundas para calmarse y pensar con claridad, cuando por la puerta aparecieron las dos leonas.

Pansy estas bien? H, pregunto la chica acercándosele con lentitud.

Saliste como cohete del comedor, que te hicieron esos estúpidos ? G

Pansy no cabía en si, era la primera ves que verdaderamente sentía que se preocupaban por ella, nadie en su vida se había preocupado por ella, ahora que lo recordaba, su madre murió cuando nació ella, su padre nunca estuvo en casa y siempre le dio todo lo material que ella le había pedido, casi toda su vida no le había importado esa soledad, por así decirlo, porque tenía todo, pero cuando desde 4 año volvió el señor oscuro todo había cambiado, ella se lleno de miedos, pero nunca les demostró eso sus amigos, porque ellos solo les importaba ellos, después en 5 año en medio de su soledad y sentimientos acumulados dejo llevarse por la situación y se acostó con draco y después con zabini, y encontró que cada ves que ella tenia sexo se le olvidaba todo, aun así solo se acostó con cada uno como 2-3 veces no mas, pero ahora 6 año todo había cambiado desde las vacaciones, un recuerdo se vino a su mente, pero ella hizo todo su esfuerzo no lo dejo salir, algún día tenia que salir, pero ella no le iba a dejar salir todavía, no ahora y menos aquí, tampoco quería que ellas perdieran clase y se preocuparan mas por su culpa.

Ella les dirigió una sonrisa sincera, Gracias chicas, estoy bien, solo que ellos me comenzaron a atacar con muchas preguntas y no aguante mas y salí lo mas rápido.

Segura que es solo eso? G...ayer te dije que no te íbamos a presionar y eso es lo que vamos a hacer, pero no te puedes reprimir las cosas, Pansy, nos has demostrado en 24 horas que eres una persona muy diferente a lo que demuestras ser...Y sabes yo siempre pensé que tu y lo estúpidos de amigos tuyos son diferentes a los demás...

En especial Malfoy, creo que el es muy diferente a lo que aparenta se nota que nos tiene miedo, no ves como goza insultándonos...G

Si en eso no te equivocas ginn, pero el muy orgulloso y nunca va a demostrar lo que verdaderamente es, a menos que le pase algo que lo cambie mucho. P

En esas sonó el timbre y cada una se dirigió a su clase.

El día fue muy hermoso a pesar que estuviera lloviendo, Pansy la paso muy bien, fue algo difícil ignorar a los chicos, pero entre chance y chance, logro pasar por alto todas sus preguntas.

A la hora de la cena se dirigió con sus amigos hacia el gran comedor, estos ya habían desistido sus intentos de saber que le ocurría, era cierto que ellos nunca se preocupaban por nadie, pero es que nunca habían visto a Pansy así, ambos sentían que ella les ocultaba algo.

Bueno chicos me voy a dormir, ambos asintieron con la cabeza y la vieron desaparecer por las escaleras que dirigían al cuarto de las chicas.

Que vamos a hacer draco?

No se, ella esta muy rara y así me cueste admitirlo me preocupa, _pero claro como no si yo nunca le demuestro cuando algo me preocupa a menos que sea yo o algo mío . _

_No, no puede ser, pero será? Ahí no que tal no sea, después el me regaña por imbecil, pero desde cuando a blaise zabini le importa eso? _

Oye draco, te acuerdas de esa noche?

Cual noche, si no te has dado cuenta ha habido muchas noches, como esperas que sepa cual? Le respondió con alteración, ya que a el le alteraba que no le hablaran claro.

La noche en la que el señor oscuro nos cito todos a los mortifagos y a los que vamos (esto lo dijo con rabia) a serlo.

A si, que paso esa noche?

Te acuerdas que habían unos mortífagos que no sabíamos quienes eran?

Que estaban muy ocultos?

Pues si, como no me voy a acordar

Yo tengo una pregunta, esa noche Pansy estaba con nosotros, pero después que se hizo?

Huy huele a quemado blaise, se te esta fundiendo el cerebro, dijo dándole una sonrisa sarcástica...pero tienes razón, y me acuerdo que al comienzo habían 13 mortifagos sin identificación , pero después no había ninguno, y ella desapareció,

pero que tendrá que ver eso ?

No se, lo mismo me estoy preguntando.

Vamos a ser detectives, como en las peliculas muggles...a si vamos a ver que tiene ella. BZ

Jaja, primero averiguemos que paso esa noche, porque es un misterio, por ahi podemos empezar a sacar conclusiones. DM

Lo que no sabían los amigos, era que alguien escuchaba escondido(a) y pensó para si que estaban mas cerca de la verdad de lo que ellos creían.


	4. Recuerdos

Hola , hola. Gracias por los rewies...

Rchelrdcliffe: hola tu pregunta si es HERM/DRACO la veras respondida, respuesta (como sea) durante el transcurso de la historia, no te puedo decir mas. Un besito.

Aclaración:

Hago un esfuerzo para que los personajes se vean fríos, pero es que me cuesta mucho, así que tórnenlos fríos, a menos que se estén mostrando tal cual son, como Pansy.

Al final de algunas conversaciones pongo una letra que este la inicial del nombre del personaje. Y si esta en cursiva es el pensamiento de un personaje.  


**Recuerdos **(El titulo lo dice todo)

Vamos...

A donde? Pregunto ella con duda

Ya veras, será un lugar que solo algunas de ustedes podrán conocer, es exclusivo entre nosotros.

La conducieron por pasillos largos y terroríficos, llenos de velas colores negro, la llama de la vela era verde y no iluminaba mucho, caminaban por pasadizos que ella nunca había visto, a cada paso un temor crecía en ella, de ves en cuando le lanzaba miradas de duda e incertidumbres al hombre que la guiaba, que era todo aquello? Porque estaba ella ahí? voltearon por un pasillo largo que parecía sin fin, pero sin esperárselo el hombre la agarro fuertemente por el brazo, haciéndole daño.

Cuidado, que una niña linda como tu no puede andar por estos pasillos sola, es peligroso, dijo este siseando las palabras mirándola con deseo.

Ella lo sabia, ella lo sentía pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

La condujo por mas corredores hasta que llegaron a una sala pentagonal, en cada lado se veía un corredor diferente, con una puerta diferente, pero todas iguales de escalofriantes, este lugar le recordaba otro lugar que ella conocía pero no era el lugar ni el momento para pensar que lugar.

Sígueme no querrás...en ese momento se escucho un grito desgarrador que provenía por una de las puertas, ella se asusto mucho, se le erizaron los pelitos del brazo...perderte concluyo el hombre como si nada hubiera pasado.

Giraron hacia la derecha o izquierda? Ella no recordaba bien, entonces se fijo que no había salida, y para rematar el hombre había desaparecido, _Pero que?Donde estoy?_

De repente sintió como se cerraba una puerta ella al voltear vio la puerta por la que había entrado abierta, pero al volver a voltear hacia la pared vio con asombro que había una puerta igual por la que había entrado, sintió una ráfaga de viento proveniente de esa puerta así que con decisión volteo para salir por la otra puerta pero no pudo, la puerta había desaparecido. Sin mas remedio siguió el pasillo, hasta llegar a una imponente puerta tallada en madera negra, era tan grande que hasta hubieran podido pasar perfectamente 3 Hagrids, iba a tocar cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro, era una persona por lo menos de 1,70cm, no le podía ver la cara, dirigió una mirada hacia la mano a ver si la diferenciaba pero no pudo esta estaba cubierta por uno guantes negros de cuero, este le apretó el hombro ella estaba paralizada quien era ese _hombre y que querrá?_ El hombre con la otra mano abrió la puerta dejando ver un guante negro totalmente, este la empujo para entrar, era un ambiente horrible olía a humedad, con sangre y otras repugnancias, cuando la empujo por segunda ves ella cayo al suelo, mientras ella se paraba el hombre prendía las velas, que aunque había varias proyectaban muy poca luz.

Sin mas el se quieto la capa dejando ver...otra capa, le indico a ella que se sentara, ella no quería, pero su instinto le decía que era mejor no oponerse, el empezó a tomar lo que era una especie de licor muy fuerte, el ambiente comenzó a oler amargo, ella lo miraba esperando alguna señal o algo, pero el hombre solo bebía. De repente el cuarto se lleno de humo, un humo espeso oscuro, ella sintió como era alzada y puesta en un lugar desconocido para ella, era duro, era como una especie de tabla, las manos que antes la alzaban, pasaban a recorrer su cuerpo, con deseo, un deseo que fue aumentando, una lujuria incontrolable, la empezó a desvestir, tiro de la túnica que llevaba puesta, para después pasar a recorrerla entera, con las manos y labios, ella solo quería gritar pero no podía, el humo era como una especie de somnífero mental, su cuerpo no le respondía ella solo sentía como hacían y deshacían con ella, sintió como fue quedando totalmente desnuda, sintió la forma en que la que el hombre la hizo suya, el por su parte no necesito colaboración de la chica se desvistió y demás solo, ella se sentía repúgnate, asqueada, sintió como el hombre se retiraba agitado de encima de ella, para después no saber que pasaba.

Se despertó en su cama sobresaltada, sudando y sintió como unas lagrimas caían por su cuello y cara, se levanto hacia a el baño para relajarse y darse una ducha caliente. Aunque no era la cura era un calmante para ella.


	5. Un dia normal

Hola hola...las notas de la autora estan al final, solo les recuerdo que dejen porfa rewies, dudas comentarios, sugerencias.

**Un dia normal**

Era un amanecer lluvioso, el cielo era gris y corría un viento, que zumbaba entre los corredores del colegio.

Todas Las salas comunes estaban desiertas , y si hubiera baja cualquier persona habría sentido que verdaderamente era así, pero ahí estaban 2 amigas pensando en algo que les preocupaba mucho, la verdad, era que ambas sabían que había un gran secreto, que revelaría una realidad.

Las 2 estaban sumidas en un silencio sepulcral cada una rebuscando en su mente, un motivo para que una slytherin que era antipática, creída, arrogante...hubiera tenido un cambio tan radical, claro estaba que no debía ser cualquier bobada.

Ellas sabían que eran el único apoyo que ella tenia, por eso ella les importaba mucho, tanto que ciertos personajes se estaban comenzando a inquietar por la suerte de sus amigas.

Un chico bajaba las escaleras que conducían hacia su dormitorio, seguido por otro, ambos venían medio dormidos, pero no había otra solución.

Hola niñas co... (bostezo) como amanecieron?

Había silencio...parecía que no había nadie exceptuando que se veían al respaldo de 2 sillones 2 cabelleras una roja y otra castaña.

Ambos se dirigieron miradas de desconcierto, entonces Ron opto por hacerlas salir de su "transe" .

Se aclaro la garganta...Señorita granger, lamento informarla que ha faltado a una reunión de prefectos, como puedes explicar eso?

En su interior resonó un voz que decía palabras sin sentido, hasta que le llegaron claramente palabras sueltas, que aunque no logro conectarlas las entendió bien ...faltado... prefectos... reunión

Que! Como no me dijiste nada?

Claro es que a ti solo te importa tu, solo tu, como me hiciste eso? Le reclamaba la chica muy agitada con la cara roja de la rabia...Como le seguida reclamando el no vio otra opción que taparle la boca, ella hacia pataleta, escúchame! Es mentira solo lo dije para que salieras de tu trance, no me mires así que es verdad, cierto Harry?

El ojiverde estaba sentado al lado de Ginny ambos juagados de la risa, por la reacción de Hermione, y la discusión y miradas acecinas que le lanzaba a ron, solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.

El ambiente dejo de ser tenso y los 4 gryffindors estaban riendo.

No tenían clase durante la primera hora, así que el trío dorado se dirigió hacia el lago, se sentaron junto al tronco de un árbol muy alto a hablar de todo, entre algún que otro comentario le intentaban sacar información a Hermione, pero ella al ser la niña mas inteligente de hogwarts no cayo .

Durante el desayuno ellos le habían pedido una explicación a ambas "niñas"para saber porque estaban tan distanciadas pero ninguna dijo nada, ambas a apenas hacían la vista gorda, dando respuestas _como...no me había dado cuenta, siento mucho si los "abandone"( _esa fue la palabra que utilizaron para reclamarle a herm que los había dejado solos )_ no fue con intención_...y cosas así.

El día transcurrió lento, con alguna que otra llovizna, no tenían clase con los slytherin hasta las 2 ultimas horas que eran pociones.

Pansy se levanto, viendo que el día no iba a ser mejor que el de ayer, ese día le recordó mucho a los días grises que había estado viviendo, hacia slo 3 semanas .

Fue a desayunar aunque comió, hablo y se rió, no parecía la misma, eso draco y blaise lo percibieron, pero ninguno dijo nada, ambos pensando que estaba en uno de esos días.

Ella y su mundo, eran muy diferentes a la realidad, por eso no se dio de los rumores que corrían por los pasillos de su cambio repentino, alguno decían que ya había tenido lo que quería de draco y por eso no estaba encima de el, otros decían que ya siendo una mortifaga era mas fría...y uno que otro afirmaba que estaba embarazada o que era la elegida (para que?puro cuento)...todas mentiras todas una realidad.

Las horas fueron pasando era la primera semana de colegio, había pasado muy rápido, habían pasado tantas cosas, que no podía explicar un porque solo sabia que pasaban, y que no tenia mas opción que sobrellevar las cosas; muy en su interior estaba todavía muy dolida, y le dolió mas recordar aquel hecho, por eso ese día se le hizo eterno, cada paso que daba se le hacia mas pesado, recordaba muchas cosas, sabia que no era la primera ves que pasaba algo así, ella ya había escuchado de muchas mortifagas que habían vivido eso, pero ella nunca se le ocurrió que a ella le iba a pasar eso. Los recuerdos fueron muy reales, apenas habían pasado 3 semanas, se sentía sola, no podía y no quería contarle a nadie, no, nadie la entendería, así las gryffindors lo intentaran ella nunca vivirían eso, pero algo en su ser le decía que ya no podía mas, que tenia que decirle a alguien la verdad.

La clase no fue nada de otro mundo, snape, la tenía con los gryffindors, todos revolvían y mezclaban ingredientes, Hermione estaba ayudando a Neville muy disimuladamente, mientras este se azoraba para que snape no lo estrangulara porque la poción tenia que ser amarilla pollito, y la de el era color musgo, Pansy cumplía las ordenes del profesor, pero de repente algo la hizo perder el hilo de la clase, un slytherin que estaba a unos cuantos puestos había sacado lo que parecía algo negro, cuando se acerco a pedirle que le diera un poco de raíces de amapola ella se asusto, y se sobresalto, a tal punto que dejo caer el caldero, que regó toda la poción, todo la clase estaba en silencio, esperando a ver que iba a decir snape, pero solo le dijo que limpiara y ya, ella con mucha vergüenza comenzó a limpiar, y se le olvido (o creo olvidar) el motivo el por cual toda su poción se había derramado, unas cuantas mesas mas aya unos ojos cafés se clavaban en ella, intentando atar cabos en donde no los había, que tenia que ver El con ella? Era la pregunta que rondo el resto de la clase por la mente de la gryffindor.

_Hola a todos, sineto mucho si ente capitulo los desepciono, va un poco fuera del contexto de la histori, pero es que no puedo adelantar mucho la histori en dias, porque queda todo encima de todo, espero que me entiendan._


End file.
